


Carnal Desire

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dangerous, M/M, Rough Sex, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Sebastian gets caught on the staircase by Ruvik. Is this a dream or reality?
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Carnal Desire

Sebastian opened the rusty old doors and stepped out onto an industrial stairwell. It seemed to go on forever as he peered down into the darkness. Heaving a tired sigh, he checked his pistol and started down the stairs. Level after level, there seemed to be no end to the spiraling steps. He focused on his heart pounding in his head and the darkness seemed to grow heavier, the air more cloying.

The stairs wound down and down, and suddenly, Sebastian stopped short. His heart was in his throat as Ruvik's image flashed before his eyes. He only had enough time to turn tail and pound up the stairs away from the madman, feeling like he was trudging through cement. He felt his steps slowing as he gasped for air, running out of steam. The top of the stairwell was so close as he glanced behind him. Ruvik was still coming.

Sebastian could taste blood in his mouth as his chest heaved, sprinting for his life up the rusted metal stairs. A startled gasp flew from his throat as he felt a hand close tight around his ankle. He stumbled, trying his best to catch himself. He fumbled to his holster and gripped his pistol in a quivering hand. Sebastian turned in that vice-like grip and was face to face with the monster-king of this nightmare world.

The detective hardened his gaze and pulled the trigger. The shot was loud in the silence of the endless stairwell and the bullet passed right through the center of Ruvik's forehead as his grip tightened around Sebastian's ankle and the detective winced in pain. The madman's eyes were a steely grey and bored into Sebastian's like a snake's. The detective felt his resolve weakening and lowered the pistol. He could feel the hard press of the metal landing digging into his spine as Ruvik slid further up Sebastian's body. At least he hadn't been caught on those damnable stairs. The flat surface was much more welcome, even in this situation.

Sebastian inhaled the scent of blood billowing around them like the sweetest perfume. He could feel his body responding to Ruvik's lightest touch. His mind felt heavy. Those strong fingers slid up his calf, along his thigh to the clasp of his pants, and then higher as Ruvik's face came closer to Sebastian's. The detective could smell that monster's breath, like the sweet acrid stench of an open grave. Fingers caked with blood gripped a handful of Sebastian's hair, yanking possessively as Ruvik's serpentine tongue slid past his lips.

The detective was powerless beneath that touch. He felt as if his very soul were being sucked out through that dangerous kiss. Ruvik's body was heavy on his hips and as the insane genius shifted his weight Sebastian felt a twinge of lust spike through his body. He moaned in spite of himself and Ruvik's lips traveled lower, brushing across the pulse of his throat. Sebastian shivered in that tight grip and his legs made contact between the madman's thighs.

"I can't let you escape yet. We haven't even started having fun." Ruvik's voice split the silence and Sebastian cracked open his eyes to catch a glimpse of that deadly smirk. The contrast of that pale skin against such hideous burns made the genius seem like an Angel and a Devil fused together. The detective couldn't will himself to put up a fight. His body wouldn't let him. He felt those fingers on the move again and the clasp on his pants was released.

He closed his eyes, anticipating. It had been forever since someone had touched his body. Even masturbating had lost its luster ages ago. He was getting so tired of knowing exactly what was going to happen when. The spark of excitement had completely gone out. But now, with this dangerous man between his legs, he allowed his mind to shut down completely and stopped caring about whether he would live or die.

"I'm surprised at how hard you are..." Ruvik's words were like ice water. "I've not even touched you and you're already this wet." Sebastian couldn't suppress a moan of need as those fingers pressed along the underside of his cock, slick with prejack. He bit his lip as hands tugged at his pants. He could smell the heady reek of his excitement as his vest was undone, his shirt pushed aside. That devilish mouth hovered along his flesh; those sharp teeth, that slick tongue, achingly close to his heart, and his one weakness.

Such a fine specimen. Ruvik exhaled against that pristine skin, tanned from years in the field. That body, muscled and hard from such strenuous, dangerous work; delicious. Sebastian flinched and arched beneath Ruvik's hungry lips as he suckled against that small bud. So tender, so arousing. Ruvik pressed his hips down against Sebastian's thigh, grinding against the detective's body. Those gritty hands snagged Sebastian's wrists and pinned them to the metal floor, his nails digging in punishingly hard as that slick tongue took another swipe across the detective's exposed chest. His sweat was honey-sweet and his skin tasted like smoke and earth and raw power.

Ruvik claimed Sebastian's mouth again but this time it was dripping with expletives as the madman slid a slicked up digit between the detective's legs. Those teeth nipped at his chest, his throat. That honeyed tongue was laced with poison as Sebastian felt himself coming undone beneath those skilled fingers. Ruvik pushed in further and further, smiling knowingly against Sebastian's throat as those thighs opened wider to admit him.

The detective sighed wantonly and pressed his leg tighter between Ruvik's, feeling that rock hard piece of flesh drag wetly against his thigh. Ruvik pushed back as his fingers curled inside Sebastian's body, making the detective pant like a beast. He needed this. They both did. Ruvik could smell the heady intoxicating scent of the detective's body. It made him feel lightheaded, predatory.

Those fingers slid from Sebastian's body and he felt empty, drained. All he could do was lie there, eyes closed. Waiting for the next rustle of fabric, the next brush of those lips, the next sweep of that tongue over his chest, his throat. His mind was buzzing with anticipation, his skin hyper sensitive to Ruvik's every touch. The madman's breath was ghosting along Sebastian's stomach, coming dangerously close to the prize between his legs. But there would be time for that later.

The detective felt the press of something hard and velvety smooth between his legs. The sweat and excitement of their bodies made everything slick and chill in the dank air. Ruvik inched forward, feeling the heat of Sebastian's body envelop him. That tight warm heat. Ruvik stared the detective in the face and pushed his thighs further apart, opening that primal body to his menacing gaze.

"Look at me." That commanding voice was loud in the silence and Sebastian could only comply, raising his eyes to look his seductive captor in the face. Ruvik's eyes were burning into the detective's like frozen hot embers as he pushed in roughly, making Sebastian moan, that dark chocolate hair falling into his face. The detective bit his lip and tightened his muscles as if daring Ruvik to claim him. How did one show dominance over the nightmare-king in his own world? Ruvik slid in and out slowly, relishing every twitch of those powerful muscles, every flinch of pleasure in the detective's steely gaze.

"Am I too much for you?" Sebastian whispered huskily, wrapping his legs around Ruvik's waist and shoving forward, causing the madman to be buried to the hilt. Ruvik moaned headily and felt the front of his jacket gripped in tight fists. Sebastian nipped hungrily at his lower lip and slid his tongue into that dangerous mouth. The fiery passion that seemed to radiate from the detective's whole body was overwhelming and drove Ruvik crazier than he already was. He dug his nails into those sharp hips and shoved forward into that punishingly tight heat.

"It's never enough...to satisfy me." Ruvik replied, as he pulled out suddenly and shoved Sebastian onto his stomach, sliding between those thighs roughly, gripping a handful of that damp chocolate hair. Yanking possessively, Ruvik snapped Sebastian's head back and shoved in deep, but he vastly underestimated the detective's strength and greed. "Same here. I know that's not all you've got for me." Sebastian's hips slammed back into Ruvik's, making the madman double over with pleasure. Their bodies rocked together and the detective's voice broke the silence between them. "You're holding back on me, you bastard. Fuck me like you mean it."

The words were almost endearing as Ruvik hauled Sebastian to his knees, pounding into him roughly. That grungy shirt was stripped from the detective's shoulders, along with everything else and Ruvik's sure hand gripped the dripping hard piece of flesh between Sebastian's sweat-slick thighs. He began to pump hard and the detective moaned greedily. The madman suckled against the side of Sebastian's throat and squeezed the delicate bundle of nerves below that slick cock. The detective shuddered in that iron grip and reached out to brace himself against the rusted bars.

Sebastian bit his lower lip and shoved back against that hard piece of flesh. It felt incredible, deep and mind-numbing. Pushing him to his limits. Ruvik's teeth were digging into his shoulder and those fingers were tight against his cock, stroking him greedily. The detective was overwhelmed with pleasure. But he wanted more. A seductive gasp split the darkened silence, "Touch me more...." That pleading commanding voice dripped with need as Ruvik's hands traveled up to grip Sebastian's hips, to squeeze his nipples in teasing fingers. Sebastian hunched over in that poisonous embrace, releasing one of his slick palms from the metal bar to stroke himself the way he knew would finally give him release. His hips bucked forward, pushing his dripping cock into his palm.

Ruvik groaned against the detective's shoulder, feeling those muscles clench around him in knee-weakening pleasure. He drove in deeper, harder, the scent and feel of Sebastian's body driving him to frenzy. He tasted blood as his teeth broke the tender skin of the detective's shoulder, and he felt the rumble of a moan escape Sebastian's throat. The crimson heat cascaded down Sebastian's chest and the coppery smell of passion drove them both to the edge. Ruvik pounded into the detective and watched in pleasure as he brought himself to the brink, spilling over his hand lustily, moaning his release. The madman felt the clench of those muscles and spilled deep into that tight heat, sinking his teeth against the ragged wound in Sebastian's shoulder.

Ruvik pulled out gently as a glimmer of black concealed him completely. Sebastian panted raggedly in the afterglow and winced in renewed pain as he fingered the wound on his shoulder. He gingerly slipped on his shirt, vest and holster, making a mental note to take a look at the damage once he was in a safer place. He struggled to his feet and checked his pistol, now one bullet shorter, and felt the staircase begin to give way beneath his feet, collapsing into the endless darkness. Before he fell he made sure to say something that Ruvik couldn't miss: "Fucking bastard." Ruvik knew that the detective was going to be great fun in the future. He smiled in the darkness and inhaled Sebastian's heady scent, left on his slender fingers, one more time.


End file.
